


A Wayhaught Birthday

by agenteuler



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, Nicole is also adorable and ginger but not a fluffball, calamity jane is an adorable fluffball, conflict what conflict, it's waverly's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenteuler/pseuds/agenteuler
Summary: Nicole remembers Waverly's birthday and surprises her with breakfast in bed. Because Waverly is awesome and someone needs to remember her birthday.





	A Wayhaught Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in the middle of season two (mid-hot-tub-crisis), when I just needed some Wayhaught fluff in my life. It's actually on my Tumblr (also agenteuler), but now that I got around to getting this account I figured I'd post it here. 
> 
> Also (please correct me if I'm wrong), but I feel like Waverly's birthday, which is apparently September 8th, would have happened sometime between seasons 2 and 3?

Waverly didn't really celebrate her birthday. 

 

She'd never really had the chance. When she was growing up, tormented by Willa and overlooked by her parents, it tended to get swept under the rug. If her birthday was remembered, she got a store-bought cake and a couple pairs of jeans at the most. And then Willa and her parents died, and Wynonna got sent to St. Jude's, and Waverly had tried to forget about all the missed birthdays, because for all their flaws, her family was her family.

 

When Wynonna had seemed to forget her birthday, briefly, Waverly didn't mind. That much. After all, Waverly spent the following minutes getting her hand chopped off by a maniac with X-men wrists, then re-growing said hand via demonic possession. So she had bigger fish to fry. Besides, she knew that Wynonna loved her, more than anything, and that Wynonna would face down an army of revenants for her. Wynonna, after all, was human. And Waverly forgave her for her occasional lapses.

 

Then, along came Nicole; Nicole, with her flirty hat tips; Nicole, with her perfect dimples; Nicole, who treated Waverly like she was the most beautiful angel to grace the earth. Waverly had never mentioned her birthday to Nicole; it had never really occurred to her. And when she woke up on one very particular, very special day in November, the first thought on her mind was not celebration but the fact that it was a Thursday. The second thought, quickly overshadowing the first, was that she had grown a mustache. A giant, orange, furry mustache.

 

“Pftfffftff….Calamity,” she sputtered at Nicole’s cat, who had decided to take up residency on her chest and face. “Calamity, I can't breathe.” In reply, the giant ginger flicked her tail across Waverly’s nose, causing the youngest Earp to sneeze violently. “Calamity Jane, you...you...fudgenuggeting cat!” Waverly said, smiling despite herself into a faceful of tail fluff, as she worked her arms up and around to dislodge the intractable animal. “You know, Jane,” she groaned, tossing the cat to the other side of the bed, “I'm not a pillow. You know that, right?” The cat didn't seem to care.

 

Waverly stretched and sat up, slowly fumbling behind her for her phone. Glancing at the time, she saw that it was 10:27. Late, for her - but not surprising, she thought with a wry smirk, considering last night’s activities.

 

Which reminded her...Waverly looked to her left, expecting to see a note atop a tower of pillows informing her that Nicole had left for work (Nicole had a “pillow addiction,” according to Waverly, as she never slept with fewer than five). Instead, she saw a blue sticky note with an entirely different message:

 

_ Hey pretty lady :) _

_ Text me when you wake up, pretty please? Don't come downstairs...I have a surprise for you! _

_ P.S. I think you are now Catlamity’s  favorite _

 

“A surprise?” muttered Waverly to herself. “What….did she take off of work today?” The tiny Earp thought for a second and, shrugging, grabbed her phone. 

 

**Waverly:** hey sweetie-pie, I'm awake… though I think your cat is trying to suffocate me in my sleep :)

 

**Nicole:** nah it just means she likes you. morning sleeping beauty!! be right up :)

 

Waverly read Nicole's text, humming contentedly. She sighed, flopped back down onto the bed, and looked at the cat regarding her grumpily from Nicole’s mountain of pillows. “What on earth is she up to? Are you in on this, too, Calamity? Huh?” The cat made no reply, and proceeded to lick her foot.

 

Just then, Waverly heard the sound of her girlfriend’s footsteps on the stairs, and something heavy being set down in the hallway. Was that a clinking of plates? And what was that delicious smell? The door to the bedroom swung open just a bit, and Officer Nicole Haught stuck her head into the room, grinning sheepishly.

 

“Morning, cutie,” she said. “Can you move Catlamity and the pillows, please? They’re in the way.” As Waverly threw the pillows around the room (taking up a significant amount of floor space), Nicole bent down behind the door frame to pick something up, and proceeded to open the door the rest of the way with her shoulder. 

 

She was wearing her fuzzy unicorn pajamas with the extra-large Shorty’s T-shirt that Waverly had given her the previous week after she’d “accidentally” spilled beer on herself, and consequently pretended to need Waverly’s help in getting off her uniform (“Not fair,” Waverly had insisted. She had not, however, hesitated in assisting). Nicole’s face was decorated with a nervous, dimpled smile, and Waverly thought she had never looked more gorgeous.

 

In the cop’s hands was a huge wooden breakfast tray, on top of which was what appeared to be a banquet feast of breakfast foods. A bottle of maple syrup, orange juice in white wine glasses, toasted bagels with cream cheese. And in the middle, the largest stack of somewhat lopsided buttermilk pancakes Waverly had ever seen. There was a massive swirl of whipped cream on top (Waverly LOVED whipped cream), and...were those candles? Like, more than twenty of them? Real, actual, lit candles with real fire?

 

“Oh my god, baby…” Waverly said softly, “Why…” And then she realized.  _ It was her birthday. _ She had forgotten  _ her own birthday _ . How did she do that? She hadn’t told anyone about it, figuring it wasn’t important. But Nicole had known, and remembered, and skipped work to be here with her.

 

Meanwhile, Nicole was talking rapidly into her nervous smile: “Well, you know, it’s kinda dumb, I mean, I was gonna bring you a cake, but then I was like, who eats cake for breakfast, so I made pancakes, and I put chocolate chips in them, because I know that’s your favorite kind, but, like, if you don’t want them that’s --”

 

“No! Nicole! Baby, oh, my god -- it’s perfect.” Waverly struggled to find more words to describe the situation. How much she loved Nicole in that moment. “It’s -- it’s -- I just forgot, you know? What with the Revenants, and Willa, and Wynonna and the baby, and -- oh god, Bobo, I -- it -- are you missing work right now?” She paused for a moment, taking a breath. “I didn’t even tell you when my birthday was. How did you know?”

 

Nicole brought the tray over to the bed, sliding in carefully next to her girlfriend and balancing it on their laps. Relocating the orange-juice-containing wine glasses to her nightstand, she gave Waverly a sideways glance. “C’mon, baby. I’m the closest thing Purgatory has to a detective. I detect. Also, Nedley likes to say that I haven’t taken a day off since Pearl Harbor. I have a lot of vacation days queued up.” She looked her in the face now, eyebrows turned up earnestly. “ You didn’t honestly think I was going to miss your birthday, did you? You, Waverly Earp--” she tucked Waverly’s hair behind her ear -- “are the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy, adorable angel to walk into my life and you deserve to have your birthday celebrated. Even if the town is being overrun by demons. Understand?” 

 

“I...Nicole…” Waverly began. “This...is amazing. I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

 

“Hey. I would do anything for you. Breakfast in bed is just the tip of the iceberg,” Nicole smiled gently, then kissed her, soft and sweet. “Happy birthday, Waverly Earp. Now make a wish. You’ve got a lot of candles to blow out here, before Catlamity knocks it over and burns down my house.” 

 

Waverly laughed. “Well, we can’t be having that. One...two...three!” As the candles flickered out, she rubbed he hands together eagerly. “Now, let’s murder this stack of pancakes, shall we?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Once they were done eating (“Are you trying to fatten me up, Officer Haught?” “Waves, I’m pretty sure your abs of steel could survive an attack from Doc’s illicit stash of unstable dynamite. You’ll be fine”) Nicole moved to extract her arm from behind Waverly’s neck, leaning over the side of the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked, as Nicole rummaged around. “Did you hide more pancakes under the bed? Because that was the most scrumptious breakfast I’ve ever had, baby, but I don’t know if I can take any more…” 

 

“Scrumptious, Waves?  _ Scrumptious? _ ” She said in reply, looking up with a grin. “You’re my favorite, babe. Oh - got it!” Nicole triumphantly lifted a package from its erstwhile hiding place beneath the bed, holding it up proudly. It was large, squarish, wrapped in a dazzlingly sparkly green print wrapping paper and garnished with a bright rainbow bow. The startling color combination almost drowned out a small blue envelope, labeled  _ Waverly _ .

 

“Wait...is that a birthday present?” Waverly asked, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Why yes, yes it is. Open it! Open it!” said Nicole, nearly bouncing up and down with nervousness and excitement. “Actually, maybe open the note first. That makes more sense. Then open the present. And do you like the wrapping paper? I got it to match your eyes, but they didn’t have many options at the store here, but - “ 

 

Waverly silenced her with a sticky kiss. “Babe, it’s so perfect. I know I’m going to love it.” She opened the envelope, pulling out a blue card with the words,

 

_ Waves, _

_ I love you more than anything. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side to face it. You are so special, so beautiful, so smart, and you make me so happy. Happy birthday, baby, _

_ Love, _

_ Nicole _

 

Nicole watched while Waverly read the card. “I mean it, too. Happy birthday, birthday girl.” Waverly looked over at her and kissed her again - long, this time, long enough to taste the maple on her lips. “I love you, too, babe.” 

 

It was that moment that Calamity Jane attempted to jump from the floor to the top of the bed frame, causing her fat and fluffy weight to plop straight from said bed frame onto the present in Waverly’s lap. Mewling in confusion, the cat scrabbled for traction before regaining her footing and leaping into Waverly’s arms. “I think Calamity here is telling you to open the present,” laughed Nicole.

 

“Well, if she says to do it…” Waverly ripped open the wrapping paper, revealing a plain cardboard box. “Ready or not…” She popped open the top, dissected a few layers of bubble wrap, and pulled out...a perfect model airplane. A meticulously detailed, three-person model biplane, bright yellow, and nearly a foot long. 

 

Sensing Waverly’s confusion, Nicole started to explain: “So, you said you’ve always wanted to do things that scare you, right? Like jumping out of an airplane? So, I thought, there’s this guy at the station, and his family owns a Waco YMF or whatever, some kind of three-person biplane, and he said he and his sister have skydiving certifications and they’d be willing to take us up for a day. I mean, only if you want to.” She paused, looking anxiously at her girlfriend, who was wearing a look of growing excitement.

 

“Really? You got a guy to let us jump out of his airplane? in Purgatory?!” 

 

“Yeah…Only if you’re in, of course.”

 

“Am I in? I am in  _ like Flynn _ . Oh my god, Nicole, WE’RE GOING SKYDIVING! HOLY FUDGENUGGETS!” Waverly laughed eagerly. “When?”

 

“Saturday morning. So you like it?”

 

“Of course I like it, Nicole. It’s super sweet. And badass. Just like you. You’re my favorite.”

 

Nicole laughed. “You’re MY favorite. Now, I’m in charge of getting you to Shorty’s by four, so we can celebrate properly with everybody else, but until then, I was thinking perhaps we could celebrate with just the two of us…” she raised her eyebrows slyly, moving the tray onto the floor. Waverly leaned in closer. 

 

“I like the way you think, Haught…”

  
  



End file.
